And Another Thing
by In a Pickle
Summary: Sometimes I want nothing better then to hex him into oblivion. If weren't for the fact he can turn me on with a simple little smirk, I think I would.One-Shot Slash D/H


And Another Thing

The Pesky Disclaimer: I Do not own HP. No money is being made, blah, blah, blah you all know the drill.

Sometimes I want nothing better then to hex him into oblivion.

If wasn't for the fact he can turn me on with a simple little smirk, I think I would. Merlin that smirk is all I dream of, well maybe not just he's smirk. He seemed to be all I can think about awake or dead to the world. I am not even sure how long this has been going on but it feels oddly longer then I care to admit. He was the King of the Slytherin's, he is everything I shouldn't want. Why is it the one thing you can't have, is the thing you want the most? Why can't I just have him?

He thinks he is above me and my muggles standards and yet he happily sits in front of the television with me and curses the ad breaks. Muggle propaganda he says, I remind him it's a muggle invention and he can only glare. Living with him is so much like heaven but closer to hell. I know him inside and out, yet I can't have him. Becoming housemates was as foolish as Ron first said but back then I wasn't in to him. I didn't know him, not really. I didn't know silly little things about him like when Merlin forbid, he gets excited he talks too fast. That he has a bad habit of leaving the milk on the counter or that he spends to long looking in the mirror. I know his appearance means an awful lot to him but I keep telling him that his face won't last. Does he know I'll still be there when it's gone? Does he know, I want to be?

We don't talk about the past, not since that first night we almost killed each other. Not because we see thing differently but because some things needn't be said. The past belongs where it is, he and I both know that. We both except it's time to move on. Unfortunately I am still hung up on him.

He has been my obsession so long now that I don't even care that he crashed my car. He is so pale almost ash in colour as he stands before me, guilty looking. I know I should be having hiss fit about now but I can't seem to bring myself to care. His fingers tremble holding my keys out.

"You ok?" I ignore the keys, grabbing his wrist bring him a step closer to me. He begins to laugh. I can't understand it.

"It's not funny Draco." I snap despite my concern. Cars cost money, money I won't have until I am through Auror training.

"No, it's not but you are." He smirked, and God I want to do things to him starting with a kiss. With one swift movement I have him pinned to the wall. He is laughing at me again and I can't stand it. Before I can think of the consequences my lips are on his. He is still laughing and with a growl I force my tongue down his throat. He is beautiful, everything from his fair features down to his biting tongue. I know I should have avoided this as I pull back from him. I can't help but stare into his cold grey eyes. His tongue darting over his lips as that smirk I am in obsessed with graces his face. I can feel the lust surfacing as I look at him even though I know it shouldn't be there. He is still him and I am me. We aren't meant to be.

"Was that punishment for crashing your car?" There is something feral in his eyes, something that makes me subconsciously nervous.

"Yes, No. Fuck. I don't know."

I wish he'd stop staring. I wish he'd stop making me feel ridiculous. I wish I didn't suffer with foot in mouth syndrome when he was around. I can't work him out at the best of times, now I was positively clueless. I didn't exactly know how he'd handle a guy kissing him, let alone me his childhood nemesis. The awkwardness between us could have been cut with a knife, if only he'd say something. I was holding my breath and I didn't even know why.

"Well which is it, don't put me to sleep Potter." That bored drawl fazed me. Confused me more then I already was.

"It's both." I feel like I am scrambling for words as he yawns. I know it's fake, just a show to make his point but still it has me on edge, he has always had me on edge. I feel the need to flee. Hide from those questioning eyes but I can't seem to get my legs to move. I try to be cautious when I word my answer but I can bare get my tongue to move now it's parted from his.

"No because I am worried about you. Those muggle contraptions can kill people. No because a kiss is hardly punishment enough."

He nodded and motion for me to continue. He wanted to watch me dig deeper. He needed to make sure I made that six feet, he wouldn't want me to lay in a shallow grave. The deep the better. The more he'd have over me.

"And Yes because Merlin I want to punish you that way. I want to hear you scream my name."

That's all it takes to for it to hit home. That's all it takes for him to launch himself at me. His lips and mine connect like they were designed to be this way. Like he was made for me and I was made for him. I barely noticed as he pushes us against the bedroom door. My back hits it as he clings to me and I can barely support myself. I lean heavily against the door which I should have remember I never close properly. Just in case he ever wanted to come into my room and curl up with me. The door disappears from behind me and we go down in a messy heap. He isn't as light as I imagined but God does his body feel good rubbing against mine as he struggles to get up. He slips away from me and I want to pull him back down. Somewhere it registers with me that he isn't the kind of bloke that would be willing to go the whole way on the floor. I look up at him, laughing at me and all my ridiculousness. His hand reaches out, an offer I am tempted to take but I am already down here, I can get up in a minute. I gentle push his hand away and tug at his pants. They're expense and I know he doesn't really appreciate it so I thumble around with the clasp followed by the zip. His eyes are wide, watching me as I pull his clothing free. I feel so self-conscious in front of him. He is the only thing that can bring me to my knees. I smile up at him for a moment as his finger skim my cheek.

He is beautiful, prefect in every way. He taste of something beyond words, something pleasant, something I could quickly become obsessed with. I flick my tongue out and over his skin. His hand clenching in my hair. I know he is close to completion. My mouth pulling him closer until that final scream resounds, my name on his lips and my lips on him. With a tug he yanks me up and push us onto my bed. I can't help but smile, this is where I have wanted him for so long. His fingers swirl beneath my pants and his lips lock onto my neck. It doesn't take long until he makes a mess of me, him and that stupid little smirk.

The drowsiness kicks in and I hold him tightly to me.

"Cuddlier?" He teases.

"Possessive." I counter baak but I realise he's already asleep. With a sigh I can't help but shuffle closer and drift off.

In the morning I can't help but wish I had left some space between us. I had woken up to his beautiful sleeping face, all it's pale sharp features captivating me in the morning light. I can't stop myself, I have to kiss him. Just a small gentle kiss on the forehead. He swings out, his elbow connecting with my face long before his eyes are even open.

"Shit." I am sure he's just broken my nose. The blood is dripping between my fingers as he blinks up at me. The metallic smell has his nose scrunched up as he takes the shirt off his own back for me to wipe away the blood. I can't lie, it hurts like hell. He seems to have it in for my nose, it's not the first time he has broken it.

I can see he is scrambling around on his knees trying to find where his wand fell when we tripped into the room. The second feels like forever until he's back by my side wand pointing at my face. It feels like old times except none of the hostility. He whispers the spell and I can feel my nose being pushed back into alignment. It isn't a nice feeling but it doesn't hurt anymore so I couldn't care less.

"Opps." I can tell he is feeling guilty but he's a Malfoy and sorry is beyond his vocabulary. It's like the fact I know he is always going to get he's own way and the chances are high he'll never listen to me.

He is laughing and god I want to hit him. I scowl and say nothing as he leans over and pulls a shirt from my open chest of draws by my bed. He look at it in distain but puts it on anyway. "We're getting you a new clothes Potter. " There goes my pay. First the car now this.

Draco shift uncomfortable under my scrutiny, his hands tracing my repaired nose. "Harry." I don't think I have heard his voice so strained since I told him all the Weasley were to come around for dinner May just gone.

"Don't feel bad." My finger enclosed around his. "I am not really that mad." I can feel the grin on my face and I know I must look silly but I can't help it with him.

"I don't feel bad." He gave me that look that screamed Malfoy. "I am just making sure my boyfriend's nose isn't hideous, I can't date somebody too ugly."

I shove him hard and he falls to the floor. I glare over the edge of the bed where he is laughing at me.

"You should have seen your face Potter." He teases getting onto his knees so his face is level with me. "You know I meant that. I think it's time you punished me again." And when he smirks like that, I can't help but fall in love with the prat.

AN. So readers how'd I do? This is the first thing I have put up so review and let me know what you think, bad or good.


End file.
